


Hello Kitty Socks

by TinyBitsofUniverse



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Socks, and get high, and you're watching from a building, connor likes wearing cute socks, if you squint really hard - Freeform, jared pining, like really hard, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBitsofUniverse/pseuds/TinyBitsofUniverse
Summary: Connor Murphy's always seen with black combat boots. Has anyone ever wondered what kind of socks he wears? Well, that's a question a psycho might ask. Or maybe you are just too curious. Either way Jared Kleinman didn't even ask.Cross-posted on wattpad. A tiny one shot where honestly i have no idea what i'm writing because it's my first fic lmao
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hello Kitty Socks

Nothing like the start of a new school day for high schoolers, right?

_Yeah damn right._

_Jared Kleinman_ finds himself calmly walking through the highly-populated hallways of his school, hoping to at least see Evan's face for some kind of excitement today. He has his headphones on, listening to some kind of unknown tune to everyone except him. This is a trick he learnt from a guy he met last year, completely foolproof against annoying people.

All seemed _kind of_ calm for him until he felt a hard tug on the short sleeve of his button-up dragging him away from his route. He couldn't even blink before he was shoved into the boy's restroom and heard a loud _thud_ behind him.

When he turned around, he saw no other than the unmistakeable _Connor Murphy_ , emo fashion connoisseur, undefeated Printer-Throwing champion, witchy bastard. And he looks more menancing than usual, slowly approaching Jared like a freaking tiger going in for the kill.

"Welp. Knew I should've written my will this morning" thought Jared as he saw Connor suddenly stop in front of him, and rest his leg on the sink. All of this while Connor looks directly at him, strong enough to stab anyone's soul.

Connor proceeded to unzip his boot, leaving Jared more confused than before. "What, is he gonna make me eat his boot or is he gonna shove it up my-" Then he takes off his boot, revealing colorful, soft and breathtakingly cute Knock-off _Hello Kitty_ socks. Right on his foot. Jared's jaw mentally drops at the sight, no-one ever expects the grunge-y and dark Murphy kid wear socks that could've belonged to his _sister, years ago_.

"Connor." Jared blurts out. Connor lifts his head up a bit, with a smirk on his face. 

"How high are you man??"  
"Uh. Around 6 feet. What's your point?"

 _Yeah, he's completely up the clouds_. Jared puts his hand on his face as he tells Connor to put his boot back on.

"Dude, i thought you were gonna kill me or something! People are gonna think you dragged me here to rape me or something and i-"  
  
"So did you like my socks or not?" Connor interrupts.

"... Yeah yeah they're cute."  
  
"I bought them on a garage sale last week. Been wearing them everyday"

"... right."

 _That got really awkward_.

Some seconds of silence follow shortly after as Connor mentally drifts off to who-knows-where. Jared checks his phone's time, he has a minute left before class starts, not that he really cares, but it is a good enough excuse.

"Connor can I go now? Biology Class with my assface teacher is starting soon."

"... I thought you were gone already."

Jared only sighed as he walked past Connor and out of the restroom. He saw as how some girls were gossiping to each other and stopped as soon as they realized he was seeing them. Great now this is going to spread like _wildfire_. _Over some socks_.

On the way to his classroom, though, Jared couldn't help but feel he solved a mystery. And that he just earned some _friendship points_ on Connor, I guess.

Some hours later, he sees Connor again, looking a lot more normal now. He can't help but look down, though, knowing that under those heavy, dirty, dark combat boots there's a whole other world, almost.

"Uhm, Jared, what are you staring at?" Says Evan, the way he has always talked. Jared then snapped out of looking at Connor's feet, as he goes away to do Connor stuff or something. He turns to Evan, kinda surprised even as he caught him offguard.

"Oh, uh, I was looking at how dirty this floors are! You could say they are even dirtier than the sport's team minds!" Jared then chuckles fakely to try to fool Evan. It kinda works, somehow.

"Okay...?" Evan watches Jared fast-walk away from him to the other side of the hallway. Prefering to not get himself into whatever Jared is in now, Evan walks off to his next class.

Jared catches up to Connor, who was already on his way out of school.

"Hey, Murphy school-shooter boy!" yelled Jared as he approached him. This startled Connor, making him stop and look back.

"The fuck you want four-eyes?" replied Connor as the "four-eyes" stopped in front of him.

"Do you... Wait. Are you gonna skip class?"  
"Uh. Yeah. Fuck Mr. Hidgens. He's a complete cuckoo-head."

 _Look who says it..._ "Heh, yeah, he just keeps rambling about the end of the world or something."

"It could end for all I care. Wanna ditch with me?" Jared looked dumbfounded at the question. Connor raised a brow at this. "... What? Never ditched class before? Or are you too afraid of ruining your assistance record?"

"No, no... It's just... Ah forget it, I'm going." Connor's face lit up a bit, but quickly turned around and walked out of school, Jared following shortly.

After some time walking, Jared grew impatient. "And where are we going exactly?" Connor turned slightly as he walks, "To my house, actually. Both of my parents aren't there at around this time and Zoe doesn't come back until after band practice. So the place is basically mine for now."

Jared couldn't help but wonder. _His house? Just like that?_

They stopped in front of a semi-modern looking house, with pale blue paint, looked recently painted too. Connor opened the door and pointed Jared to come in. He stepped in, kind of unsure if he was even supposed to be there in that moment. Connor closed the door behind him and threw his backpack over him to the couch.

"So do you want to do anything?" Said Connor as he stretched.

"Uhh, do you have like, board games? I'm good at scrabble."

Connor looked at him for a moment with a weirded-out expression. "... Yeah. Let me go get it."

Jared saw as how Connor walked up-stairs and sighed as if a weight had been lifted from him. Then he started looking around the living room. Nothing note-worthy. Family photos, two couches, a coffee table, a fireplace. Typical rich kid house.

That is, until a photo catches his attention. He walks closer to it, and grabs it by the frame. It's Connor and Zoe when they were small. If it weren't because his name and Zoe's are literally carved on the frame, you couldn't figure out that was Connor. He seemed so innocent, small, and... _Happy_.

"What are you doing?" Said Connor from the stairs, making Jared jump.

"Nothing!" Jared quickly put the photo back in it's place and basically _jumped_ on the couch.

Connor enters the living room with three board game boxes. " _uh-huh_." He sits on the couch his backpack fell on and puts the boxes on the coffee table. "I think the rest aren't complete, so I only brought Life, Clue and Scrabble, lucky you." As he starts setting up the game, Jared is distracted thinking about something. He looks at Connor, then his boots, then to him again. He repeats this some times over and picks up the willpower.

"So, Connor."

Connor turns his head to see him.

"Earlier today, you dragged me into the restrooms."

"Yeah."

"And, you showed me your socks."

Connor looks at him confused. "Well yeah. I was high off my ass and yes I wear colorful socks that nobody can see but I can't see what's the ap-"

"I, I felt for a moment that I was your friend." Connor's expression softens. "So I wanted to know if it was true."

...

"... Only if you want to." Connor takes a pause. "I mean, why would anyone wanna be friends the school's _psycho_."

 _I'd actually love to be more than friends_. But of course, that could only stay as a mere thought in Jared's mind. "I'd- I'd _love_ to."

Connor looks at him surprised, nobody has ever told him that before, and never did he imagine that he would hear that coming from _Jared Kleinman_ , the nerd who has bothered him since _forever_.

He then smiles softly, and hands Jared some Scrabble letters.

The game has started.


End file.
